105996-worry-about-yourself
Content ---- Both Warhammer Online and Warhammer Wrath of Heroes would like a word with you. However, in an MMO population / success of the game matters to an extent, especially if you plan on doing end game activities. The less successful the game is, the less people are 50 doing end game things like WARPLOTS (have you SEEN them?) or the 40 man raids. If there's only a handful of people at cap that are doing these activities then it becomes deserted - much like Warplots (seriously, have you SEEN them?) are now. Plenty of players came to this game for the PVP/Warplots, and left once they realized that it practically never happens and you'll spend hours upon hours in queue unless you are there for a specific time/date. If I can't find a guild to raid with simply because there isn't that many guilds in the game raiding and those that are raiding are practically full on their raiding slots + subs, then it's an issue. And the reason you wouldn't be able to find a guild to raid with in that case is because there isn't a lot of people doing it because the game didn't do well or hasn't maintained the subs. So in short, yes, we should care if Wildstar succeeds or not. Not because we care about Carbine, or the employees, or them getting paid, but if we want to do anything at the endgame the game needs to have a healthy population. Nearly every single MMO that has gone F2P has increased it's profits exponentially. None (to my knowledge) have gone F2P within the first 3 months like people are suggesting of this game, but if something isn't done in a few more months you're going to be looking at maybe 1 server that isn't absolutely dead and a very, very small player base that can barely sustain itself. I feel like they made a major mistake with the way they handled the release of the game. 60$ + a sub fee is too much to ask for a lot of gamers now, especially when there are literally dozens of alternatives out there that have either or, or neither nor. | |} ---- ---- ---- ^ That. | |} ---- ---- This make Gimi laugh very very hard. WoW is the king of games people leave and come back to. Especially the Raiders. I have never in my life met a single WoW player who had a continuously paid monthly subscription since the launch of that game. People leave WoW for months sometimes years at a time and return when a new expansion comes out, only to leave again a few months later. It am documented SCIENCE! And please stop feeding us that myth about WoW's 7million subscribers (remember when it was 10?), when over 6 million of them are from the Far East and aren't playing on your NA and EU servers. WoW is chockful of ghost town like servers even after server mergings. The only thing still keeping WoW alive are those same Asian subscribers who in most cases pay a fifth to a third of what users in NA and EU pay to play the game. WoW hasn't crushed anything in years, and is nothing more than an aging, slowly sinking IP. Have fun :)! | |} ---- Activision/Blizzard just announced their results for Q2. WoW subscriptions are down another 800,000 to 6.8 million. I must say, I helped a bit. I contributed 2 of those 800,000 :) | |} ---- I tried to come back in cata which lasted 3-4 months and I tried to come back in pandas which lasted > 2 weeks. The game is ridiculous now, which is sad because it was so good at one point in time. | |} ---- Hate!..HATE!!!!!! | |} ----